Denial
by Petey-Chan
Summary: Ken freaks when Aya denys his true self


Warnings/notes: angst, shounen-ai, Ken POV  
  
Pairing: KenxAya  
  
Disclaimer: not mine…wishing they were though…  
  
1 Denial  
  
  
  
  
  
The powerful engine roared. He was crouched over the front of the bike, wanting, needing to become one with it. The wind whipped around him, the force of it pushing him back in his seat. Closing his eyes, he tuned out the obnoxious engine and imagined that he was flying. He was flying high and carefree. No one could screw with him now, ever. Opening his eyes he looked at the road beneath him. He had every inch of it memorized. Every crack, every bump. He'd traveled it a thousand times. He knew that up a head there was a tight turn. Closing his eyes he pulled back the throttle. He had tried. He tried to live a happy life in the arms of his lover. He had loved him. Trusted him. And look where that had gotten him. Nowhere. Why did he do it, why did he deny his true self? Trying to change what he was, wanting to be normal. Heh. Normal. If such a thing even existed. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he picked up more speed, the engine getting louder, the wind stronger. He felt the turn coming up. Tightening his thighs around the metal animal, he commanded more speed of it and screamed Aya's name.  
  
  
  
1.1 Hours Earlier…  
  
The tired man returned from a vigorous game of soccer in the park down the street. He was tired and beads of sweat still glistened on his face. Sighing, he flopped on the couch, putting off climbing the stairs until he gathered the energy. The house was quiet; the other inhabitants busy in their own lives. He closed his eyes, enjoying the silence. Peace was common these days. Things had been different around the house since he had started seeing Aya. He paused and smiled. Aya was his… The others had been shocked, slightly disturbed by the unusual decision. He and Aya didn't care. They were happy, why should they change for others? Because of this however, Omi and Youji had become distant, escaping from the household whenever possible. But Aya and he had one another and that was all that mattered…  
  
He shifted his position on the couch, pushing a pillow under his head, preparing for a nap. He lifted his legs up and splayed on the couch, kicking off his shoes, smiling at the thud made as they hit the floor. He grabbed the soft, worn quilt from the back of the couch and covered himself. He slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips as he thought of his beloved Aya.  
  
He awoke sometime later, his slumber disrupted by a loud bang, followed by a giggle. Is Youji drunk? He didn't bring another girl home did he? These were the questions he asked himself as he slowly rose, hands rubbing his face, shaking off the evidence of sleep. He heard another giggle, this time fainter, coming from one of the bedrooms. Sighing, he decided to go up and tell them to keep it down.  
  
He planted his feet on the floor and rose from the couch, stretching his arms over his head, letting out a tired moan. He turned and started shuffling towards the stairs, not eager to intrude on the happy couple. He climbed the stairs slowly, watching his feet and cringing as the moans became more audible. Reaching the top of the stairs, he paused, thinking twice about going in. I'd go crazy if one of them walked in on Aya and I…Mind you, we are never this noisy… Shrugging, he continued down the hall, following the noise. He arrived in front of Youji's door and was shocked. The noise wasn't coming from there. What the hell…? He looked down the hall, the sound was drifting from…Aya's room?! He stalked down the hall, pausing outside of the room. He touched the door and it opened a crack. Should I?… Taking a deep breath, he knelt on the floor and peered into the light flooded room and felt his heart shatter.  
  
He watched, mesmerized by the sight before him. Horror washed over him as the couple rolled around on the bed, their limbs intertwined, lips locked, pleasure filled moans filling the room. He watched as Aya rubbed his hips against the girls, the way her back arched and body trembled as he gingerly slipped himself inside her. Hatred rose inside him, in time with the sharp thrusts that made the girl cry out, her hands clutching at the bed sheet, a smile forming as Aya's mouth consumed one of her large breasts. He sat motionless as they came together, their bodies covered with a thin layer of sweat, looks of satisfaction apparent on both of their faces. Aya slipped himself out of the girl and lifted himself off of her, heading to the bathroom to clean away the sticky mess and to throw away the condom. This is when Ken made his move. 


End file.
